


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 15: Trials & Tribulations: Queen in Name Only

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 15: Trials & Tribulations: Queen in Name Only

When he wakes up, Whitlock feels disoriented. He sees the surroundings of the airship and the solemn look on everyone’s faces. Tevan takes him aside.

“I’m sorry, Whitlock,” he says, “she’s… she’s gone.” 

Blood drains from Whitlock’s face, “No!” he cries out, “you’re lying! How could you make up such a terrible lie?” Without warning, Whitlock pins Tevan against the wall, “tell me where Hex is right now,” he practically growls out at the Fydorian. When his demand is met with silence, the horrible truth washes over him in a devasting fashion. He releases Tevan and falls to his knees, weeping for his lost friend.

“Everyone hated her,” he says to no one in particular, “but I knew who she really was. And now everyone has seen her true side. Why did she have to die for people to see?”

Although he had no personal relationship with Hex, Tevan can’t help but be affected by Whitlock’s tears. 

The Ducitorian King puts on a brave face when he returns to the group. He knows Hex shouldn’t be the focus, but instead Annelyse and the Aurelian people. He listens in to Kenna comforting her friend.

“I’m sorry Annelyse,” The Warrior Queen says with an arm around her friend, “but at least you know that Stormholt will be there for your people.”

“Thank you,” Annelyse meekly replies, blankly staring out into nothing, with an expressionless look.

Kenna takes the Aurelian by the hand, “I know this is a hard time for you, but your people are still alive and they need you. It will be difficult for them to transition to living in Stormholt.”

Val’s face shoots up, “uh, Kenna? What exactly do you mean by that?”

Kenna reads the Mercenary’s face and flinches. “Well, these people are now refugees,” she says, bracing herself for Val’s response, “it’s our responsibility to take them in.”

The ship tenses as everyone looks at the Queens of Stormholt. “Can I talk to you in our room?” Val asks. 

Kenna looks around, “certainly,” she replies and follows her wife.

Val starts pacing their room; clearly upset. “Kenna, I know you want to help, but I don’t think you’ve thought this through. Not to mention the fact that you just brought this up out of nowhere without consulting me.”

The Warrior Queen takes a breath, “Val, I thought you knew what was going on. These people have nowhere else to go, and they need us.”

“Not true,” said Val, trying to keep her voice down, “They could go to Fydoria. Tevan’s been king of both places. They’ll take the refugees in.”

“They may be willing, but they’re not able.” Kenna senses the situation getting tense, but also feels emotional about this disagreement. “Ever since the war with Luther, Stormholt has been depleted of the nobility, merchants, soldiers, people in general. This is something that benefits both sides. I know you may not understand that, but…”

“Excuse me?” Kenna realizes her poor choice of words, “I understand the situation fine. Stormholt may need more people, but they don’t need these people. Do you think it’s going to go over well to bring in a people known for their lavish lifestyle? And this nobility you say we need, have you even considered how they might view us? In case you haven’t noticed, Kenna, nobles aren’t too fond of mercenaries, and aren’t exactly eager to see them as queens. How do you know they won’t try to force me out?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Val!” Kenna’s voice raises, and she doesn’t care, “we’ve been married ten years, and they’re coming into a new kingdom. They’ll have no say in our union.”

Val clenches her fists, “I know they won’t because they’re not coming to Stormholt.”

Kenna’s eyes narrow, “yes they are, and that’s final.”

The wall is a victim of Val’s anger as she punches a hole through it. “You wanna let these refugees in, prioritize them over your people, and endanger our marriage? FINE! I guess I’m just queen in name only, just another servant in your eyes.”

As Val takes off, Kenna tries to stop her, “wait,” she pleads, but Val shrugs her off and slams the door, leaving Kenna in tears.

Around the corner, Val sees Diavolos and pushes him out of her way, “move,” she says coldly. 

“Hey!” he cries out and goes after her, “it’s not my fault you and Kenna are fighting.”

Val grabs the Nevrakis King and slams him against the wall.

“Look,” he says trying to calm Val and himself down, “marriage isn’t always easy. I’m sure you two will be fine.”

“If I ever need advice from you, it’ll be a cold day in the three hells.”

She drops him and takes off to be as far away from Kenna as possible. Looking out of the window, she wonders if Azura was right all along.


End file.
